


Team Free Skiing

by potatofu, supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, SPN Holiday Reverse Mini Bang, Season 13 divergent, Team Free Will 2.0, Winter Olympics, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofu/pseuds/potatofu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Jack is obsessed with the Winter Olympics, especially the downhill events. The world isn't currently ending, so Team Free Will 2.0 + Mary decide a ski trip sounds like just the thing!Written for the SPN Holiday Reverse Mini Bang





	Team Free Skiing

**Author's Note:**

> Story by me, adorable art by potatofu. It was the first time doing a challenge for both of us, and I'll hope you'll agree that it was a successful partnership! 
> 
> Potatofu's [Tumblr](https://theabsolutemagicpotato.tumblr.com/)  
> My Tumblr [Tumblr](https://supernatural9917fic.tumblr.com/)  
> Read the other holiday-themed fics on the challenge [Tumblr](https://spnholidayreverseminibang.tumblr.com/)

 

'Wow!' Jack said for what seemed like the millionth time. 'Are you sure they aren't supernatural?' he asked, turning to Dean.

'Yeah, bud, I'm sure. Humans can do some pretty cool stuff when they work at it hard enough.'

'But it's like they're flying!' he replied in awe. 'And they do all those flips!'

'Yeah, snowboarding is pretty cool,' Dean agreed. Jack had been completely obsessed with the Winter Olympics, eagerly watching everything from curling to speed skating, but his favourite so far seemed to be the mountain events. He had been impressed enough with the downhill races, but the delight he'd shown at the snowboarding topped his enthusiasm for everything else.

'Father! Look!' Jack cried out to Castiel, who had just walked in holding a six-pack of beer. 'Shaun White landed back-to-back 1440s!'

'Oh, that's… good?' Castiel asked hesitantly.

'It's awesome!' Jack said with a grin.

'Yeah dude, it's like, lots of spinny in the air stuff. Pretty badass,' Dean confirmed.

'Did he win?' Sam asked, carrying in the pizza, while Mary followed him with a plate of peanut butter cookies.

 

 

'We're waiting on the score!' Jack replied breathlessly. A few moments later, the results came up on the screen, and they all cheered as Shaun White won the gold medal. 'I would like to go skiing,' Jack announced.

'Sorry kid, not a lot of that available in Kansas,' Dean laughed. 'Anyway, wouldn't you want to snowboard instead?'

'Oh, the snowboarding is wonderful, but I liked how fast they go downhill, and winding around in the slalom. I would like to feel that.'

'Well, maybe next time we have a case near a ski resort, we can take a day off to try it,' Mary said kindly.

'Why don't we go now?' Jack asked. 'I saw on the internet there's a place called Villars in Switzerland that sounds really nice.'

'Right,' Dean replied sarcastically. 'Let's just hop on a plane and go skiing in Switzerland. I don't think so.'

'Dean isn't a very good flyer,' Cas explained to Jack.

'We don't need to fly. I can apparate us there!' Jack said with a grin.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'OK, we're cutting off your Harry Potter supply.'

'Please? Can we?' Jack persisted.

'Sweetie, even if you did that, skiing is very expensive. Hunting isn't exactly a lucrative career,' Mary said gently.

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure fancy Swiss ski resorts are better at spotting credit card scams than crappy motels,' Dean added.

'Why don't we just use my bank account then?' Jack asked innocently.

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'Since when do you have a bank account, Jack?' 

'My mother left it for me. It has $40,000 in it. Will that be enough?'

Dean choked on his beer. 'You've got forty grand lying around somewhere and you didn’t think to mention it sooner?'

'I haven't needed any money. Until recently I was trapped in an apocalyptic alternate universe.'

Sam cut in before Dean could say anything snarky. 'Jack, don't you have better things to spend that money on?'

'What better use could I have for it than to make my family happy?'

Everyone was dumbfounded. Sam put a hand on Jack's shoulder. 'Would it make _you_ happy?'

'Of course it would,' Jack replied.

'Then how about we eat dinner, pack our bags, and go first thing in the morning?' Sam suggested. Jack's grin was even brighter than when he'd first discovered nougat.

The next morning, with duffel bags stuffed with all the warm clothing they owned, the whole family stood in the war room, hands gripping Jack's arms. With a snap of his fingers, they suddenly appeared in a snowy forest.

'I've learned that it makes people uncomfortable when I materialise out of thin air,' Jack explained, 'so we've landed about a mile away from the resort.' Cas smiled, remembering the many times he'd startled Dean by flying in close behind him, always conveniently managing to forget the lectures about personal space.

'OK, well, I've reserved a chalet for us, so why don't we go check in and then get some food?' Sam said. 'We'll probably also want to buy some clothes and rent equipment.' In silent agreement, they began trudging through the knee-deep snow, which Jack dried with another snap of his fingers just before they got to the check-in desk of the resort. Sam dealt with the desk clerk while Dean looked around in amazement.

'Damn. This is a bit different from our usual digs,' he joked. 'Hey Sammy, uh, do they have lessons for this skiing stuff?'

'Yeah, I can sign us all up.'

'Not for me, thanks,' Mary called out. 'I'll be happy just drinking mulled wine and eating fondue in the chalet.'

'What about you, Cas?'

'I think I would like to try snowboarding,' Cas replied.

'Same for you, Jack?'

'Maybe later. I'd like to try skiing first.'

'OK, three skiing and one snowboarding, coming right up.' He turned back to the desk clerk. 'We'd like two days of lessons. One beginner snowboarding package, two beginner skiing packages, and one intermediate skiing package, please.'

'Who's an intermediate skier?' Dean asked sceptically.

'I am,' Sam said. 'I went skiing a bunch of times when I was at Stanford.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Of course you did. OK, let's get this show on the road then.'

The clerk explained the location of the stores for them to buy food, gear and clothing, and then a porter took them to their chalet, explaining how everything worked inside the adorable house. Mary volunteered to buy the food while the boys went to get equipment. Their lessons were due to begin the next day, so after errands, the rest of the afternoon was spent walking around the resort taking in the impressive views. Dean made dinner with the ingredients Mary had bought, and they drank creamy hot chocolates in front of the fireplace before heading to bed.

The next morning, Mary waved the boys off to their adventures on the slopes. Although Cas would be learning snowboarding while the rest of them were on skis, the meeting point was the same for everyone. Three instructors greeted them: Silvan for snowboarding, Frederick for beginner skiing, and Daniela for intermediate skiing. Dean grumbled a bit at Sam's luck getting the hot Italian chick for his class, but soon was too preoccupied in trying to stay upright to think about much else.

 

 

At first Jack was equally awkward, but being a Nephilim apparently had its perks; within an hour he was flying down the beginner slopes so skilfully that Frederick asked Daniela to take him up to the intermediate class. Sam apologised to the instructors for mistakenly signing Jack up to the wrong level, then had a quiet word with him about toning it down so as not to look too suspicious.

Dean felt pretty pleased with himself when his three-hour class ended without him falling on his ass once. Sure, he wasn't exactly flying down the slopes, but at least he wasn't embarrassing himself either. He pushed himself over to where Cas's snowboarding class had just finished and saw the angel talking to the instructor. Dean frowned when he saw how close together the two of them were standing, and the flirtatious body language the instructor was using. What was he playing at? Cas didn't even like dudes- did he? Dean skied closer until he could hear the conversation.

'Well done, Castiel,' Silvan purred, hand on Cas's forearm. 'You're a natural.'

'Thank you,' Cas replied. 'I'm finding this very enjoyable.'

'You know, I think you are too advanced for this class. I would be happy to give you _private_ lessons during your stay here in Villars.'

'That's very generous, thank you.' Dean rolled his eyes at Cas's naivete. Couldn't he tell the dude was hitting on him?

'And perhaps afterwards we could have dinner?' Silvan asked with a casual airiness.

'Oh, I'm not sure, I'm here with my family…' Cas replied uncertainly.

Silvan nodded knowingly. 'Ah. And they are not aware that you, what is the expression, swing this way?'

'Um, no, they're not,' Cas mumbled, his already pink cheeks flushing even more.

Dean's jaw dropped. Cas really _was_ into dudes? And now it looked like he was on the verge of agreeing to a date. _Oh god oh god oh god_ , Dean thought. He had to get away from them before Cas caught him eavesdropping; he tried pushing away, but he was so flustered that the whole movement was wrong, and before he knew it, he was horizontal in the snow and swearing at the pain in his ankle.

'Dean!' Cas cried out. 'Are you OK?' The angel dropped his board and ran over to where Dean was struggling to stand back up. His ankle hurt like a bitch, but he was pretty sure it was just a twist, maybe a light sprain. Even so, he accepted Cas's hand.

'I'm fine, Cas. I think my ankle's a bit twisted though.'

'Here, let me help you get your skis off.' Cas knelt down and began unstrapping everything, quickly freeing Dean's boots from the boards. 'Come on, let's go back to the chalet so I can heal you.' Dean looked up and caught the snowboarding instructor's eye. Silvan was looking at them with a raised eyebrow, and Dean couldn't resist raising the corner of his lips into a little smirk as Cas put an arm under Dean's arms to support him.

'Hey Cas, I think your instructor is waiting for you,' he said, settling his own arm over Cas's shoulders.

'Oh, yes, we were just discussing private lessons. I should tell him we're going back to the chalet.' He waved over to Silvan, who sauntered up to the pair of them. 'I'm sorry, my friend hurt his ankle, so I'm going to take him back. I'll see you at tomorrow's class?'

'Of course, cheri. Until then,' Silvan replied with a wink, and walked back to where the next class was starting to gather.

'Subtle,' Dean muttered sarcastically.

'What was that?' Cas asked, leading Dean away from the slopes.

'I'm just surprised that the instructors are allowed to flirt with the guests, that's all.'

Cas gave him a startled look. 'Flirt with the guests?'

'Well, yeah, Cas, he was definitely flirting with you.'

'Oh. You think so?'

'It was pretty obvious. Come on, private lessons? Dinner?' Dean scoffed. Cas ducked his head and didn't reply. 'Hey, Cas, sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Do you want me to tell him to back off?'

'No,' Cas said quietly.

'Did… uh, did you _like_ him flirting with you?'

'I don't know.'

'Well, you either liked it or you didn't, Cas,' Dean said impatiently.

'It… it's pleasant to think that someone would find me interesting,' Cas replied after a few moments. 'But it can also be intimidating.'

'And I guess it's kind of weird that he's a dude, right?' Dean turned his head to see Cas's reaction, but Cas had also turned away.

'I'm indifferent to sexual orientation,' he mumbled.

'Oh. Right. That, uh, that's cool. So, uh, did you want to go back and talk to him then?'

'You need my help to get back to the chalet, Dean,' Cas replied, then looked suddenly shy. 'Don't you?' he asked a bit uncertainly.

'Yeah, I definitely do,' Dean said firmly. 'No way can I get all the way back there myself. Loverboy back there can just wait until tomorrow to try to get into your ski pants.' He meant for the last sentence to sound flippant and playful, but he could tell from the lift of Cas's eyebrow that it had perhaps come out more bitter than he intended.

'I'm sure he has several of his own pairs, Dean; he'd have no need to borrow mine.'

Dean rolled his eyes, prepared to explain the expression to Cas, but the knowing smirk on the angel's face showed that he was just teasing. 'You know, you've been a lot sassier since you came back from the dead. Maybe we should start calling you Sasstiel,' Dean said with a grin.

'I've certainly been called worse. OK, here we are. Can you manage the steps, or should I carry you?'

'Yeah, that’s not happening. Just keep supporting my weight like that.' Eventually they managed to get in the door, and Cas helped Dean get his boots off. After outer layers were removed and hung up, Cas helped Dean to his room and made him sit on the bed while Cas took out a t-shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms for Dean to change into. Dean assured him that he could change clothes on his own, so Cas went back to the hallway to wait for him.

In the kitchen they found a note from Mary, saying she had gone out to visit a fondue restaurant the concierge had recommended and that she'd be back in the late afternoon; Sam and Jack weren't expected back for a while longer, as the intermediate lessons were an hour longer than those for beginners. Dean decided to take advantage of the relative solitude to allow them some indulgence. He refused to let Cas heal him, saying all he needed was some codeine, an ice pack and some hot chocolate to be good as new. Cas provided all of these, as well as a fluffy blanket and an episode of Dr Sexy dubbed in French.

'C'mere Cas, plenty of blanket for both of us,' Dean urged, lifting the side of the blanket to encourage Cas to sit next to him. Cas seemed uncertain, but eventually joined Dean underneath it. There maybe wasn't quite as much blanket as Dean had implied, so to be properly cosied under it, Cas had to sit quite close to Dean. _Take that, Mr Frisky Snowboard Instructor_ , Dean thought smugly. _He's MY angel_. Dean was almost startled by that last notion, but the warmth of the chalet and the numbing effects of the codeine just made him shrug it aside and let comfort take hold. He was already fast asleep when his head lolled gently onto Cas's shoulder.

 

It was another half hour before Cas heard Sam and Jack come in and take off their outer layers before making their way through to the living room. Cas frantically waved at them to be quiet so as not to wake Dean, and Sam had to smirk at the cute picture they posed. Jack grinned as well, and said just a bit too loudly, 'Is Dean my step-dad now?'

Sam had to cover his mouth to stifle his laugh, while Cas just looked terrified as Dean started awake and said, 'Who's step-dad?' in a sleep-thick voice.

Sam tried to pull Jack out of the room quickly, but not quickly enough for Dean not hear Jack say, 'What's wrong? They're in love with each other and I'm glad Dean is my step-dad!'

Dean felt Cas freeze next to him and swallowed hard before slowly turning his head to look at him. 'Uh… kids say the darndest things, huh?' He laughed nervously, but Cas just blushed and looked down at his hands. 'I mean, you're not… you don't… do you?' he asked with a shaky voice.

'I don't know what to say,' Cas whispered. 'I don't want to make you uncomfortable.'

'I want you to tell me the truth.'

Cas took a deep breath, but still didn't meet Dean's eyes. 'I am. I do.'

Dean wasn't sure if his heart was going to stop or beat its way out of his chest. 'Well, that’s good. Cause, you know, me too.'

Cas's head snapped up, and he searched Dean's face for any sign of mockery. Apparently he found none, because his gaze softened. Reaching a trembling hand to cup Dean's jaw, he just breathed, 'Dean,' before leaning in to touch his lips to Dean's.

When he'd pictured this moment in his daydreams, Dean had figured it would feel like a lightning strike, or a sudden fire, or possibly a hurricane; that nearly a decade of repressed passion would explode with some violence when their lips finally met. Instead, he felt a gentle warmth building slowly from the base of his spine and radiating from there to every inch of his body. He pulled Cas closer, longing for the warmth of his body as well.

'Cas,' he whispered when they finally pulled back for air.

'Yes Dean?' Cas replied just as breathlessly.

'You're not interested in that Silvan guy, are you?'

Cas laughed against Dean's lips. 'No Dean.'

'You only want me, right?'

'Only ever you, Dean.' He kissed Dean before he could ask any more stupid questions.

They stayed like that for a long time, cuddled under the blanket, kissing, ignoring the world around them. Sam and Jack walked through the room on their way to the kitchen to make lunch and weren't even noticed. Mary came back from fondue and shopping and stood gaping at them for half a minute until Sam saw her and quickly pulled her into the kitchen as well; Dean and Cas paid her no attention whatsoever. They also didn't pay heed to the beginning of the conversation that followed.

'What exactly is going on in there?' Mary whispered.

'I think Dean's my step-dad now,' Jack replied with a grin around the sandwich Sam had made him.

'Yeah, look Mom, Dean and Cas, I don't know, there's been like this thing between them for like years and-'

Mary waved her hand dismissively. 'I know _that_. I meant since when did they stop hiding it?'

Sam's jaw dropped. 'Huh?'

'Sam, I'm not an idiot. I could tell that Dean and Castiel were involved from the first time I saw them together. I just figured that Dean didn't want to tell me because he wasn't sure how I'd react to the whole,' she waved her hand again, 'man thing. And it's not as if I were going to bring it up.'

'Oh. So, how do you feel about, um, the man thing?' Sam asked.

'I'll admit it was strange at first. Back when you boys were little it wasn't seen as a very good thing. But I know things are different now, and I just want Dean to be happy.' Sam visibly relaxed. 'But clearly he's stopped worrying about it now if he's willing to neck on the couch where anyone could see. So what happened?'

'Um, actually Mom, I think this is the first time it's happened. Like ever.'

Mary's eyebrows shot up. 'You're kidding.'

'Nope. I don't know what finally kicked things off, but seriously, they were not together before now. I'm pretty sure I would've noticed.'

'Well, now I'm particularly intrigued,' Mary said with a grin and a twinkle in her eye. 'Were they already like that when you got back from lessons?'

'No, Dean was actually asleep on Cas's shoulder. It was kinda cute actually, he-' Sam stopped, suddenly realising something, and a smile slowly grew on his face. 'Holy crap. I think I know. Jack asked me if Dean was his step-dad, and just said out loud that they were in love with each other. They must have heard him.'

'Yeah, we did,' came Dean's voice from the doorway, startling the three occupants of the kitchen. 'Now can you stop gossiping about me long enough to make me one of those sandwiches, Sammy?' Dean hobbled up to the table with Cas's help, and they sat down next to each other.

'I'll make you a sandwich if you tell us the whole story,' Sam offered, eliciting an eyeroll from his brother.

'Ugh, fine. Sleazy snowboard instructor flirted with Cas, I got jealous, I fell over and hurt my ankle, Cas helped me back here, I took some codeine and fell asleep on him, Jack woke me up when he started going on about me being his step-dad, me and Cas talked about feelings, we made out, I got hungry and found you all gossiping like old women. Happy? Now give me a sammich.'

'Aw, you got jealous?' Sam teased.

'Technically I am almost an old woman,' Mary defended herself.

Jack gasped. 'Are you my grandma?' Mary laughed and ruffled his hair.

'Hey, is somebody gonna feed me or what?' Dean asked grumpily.

'Yeah, yeah,' Sam replied. 'Coming right up.'

They chatted for a while as Dean ate his sandwich, and Mary raved about the fondue restaurant, insisting that they all go together before going home. It was earlier than usual when they all decided to turn in, the exertions of using new muscles for skiing affecting Dean in particular. He pulled Cas along with him to his room and pushed him against the door for a kiss as soon as it was closed.

'You're gonna stay here tonight, right Cas?' Dean murmured against his lips.

'Yes, Dean.'

'And when we go home to the bunker too?'

'If that's what you want, Dean.'

'Yeah, it is, Cas,' he said tenderly, cupping Cas's face with his hand.

'Then I will. Can I heal your ankle now?'

'Oh, yeah, I guess so. Maybe do something about those sore muscles too if you don't mind? Not sure I'll be able to walk tomorrow, never mind ski again otherwise.' Cas pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead, and he felt the familiar tingle of grace soothing every muscle and healing his ankle. 'Ah, thanks. Now come on, you get to be the little spoon.' They curled up together and Dean had his best night's sleep in years.

The next morning, after Sam also benefitted from a little angel mojo on stiff legs and back, they ventured back out for their lessons. Dean saw Silvan's eyes light up when he saw Cas, so there was really only one thing to do when they arrived at the meeting point.

'Enjoy your lesson, sweetheart,' he said, pulling Cas close and planting a rather indiscreet kiss on his lips. 'I'll meet you here after.' Cas just nodded with a dreamy smile on his face. Dean snuck a glance at the jilted snowboarding instructor and couldn't help but feel smug at the disappointed expression on his face.

This lesson was on the next level slope, so Dean fell a few times, but nothing could sour his good mood. Cas was his, he wasn't actually that bad at skiing, and they were going to have a potful of melted cheese for dinner. Dean wasn't exactly an expert on the best ways to spend one's free time, but he was pretty sure he could say one thing.

Best. Vacation. Ever.

 

 


End file.
